Back in time
by roguemage251
Summary: Naruto dies at the hands of Madara Uchiha but is given another chance by the Shinigami to right the wrongs so he and four others go back in time with more power so as to have a fighting chance. What will change now with the changes put in place by the god of death.


Naruto felt nothing as he was floating through the darkness. ' _Well... Shit, it seems this is the end of my story.'_ Thought the blond Jinchuuriki, making peace with his situation. He had died by Sasukes blade when Madara ran him through with it. _'At least it took someone as strong as Madara to kill me.'_ His train of thought was interrupted by the presence of the Shinigami. **"Not yet mortal."** Naruto was shocked by that statement. "What do you mean not yet? I was just ran through with my best friends blade by said friends supposedly dead ancestor." said the blond.

The Shinigami nodded. **"That is true but that was not meant to happen. You were to win the war and usher in a new and ever lasting peace. What i have decided to do is send you and four others back in time so y'all can fix this mess."** said the reaper.

The decision was easy. "I want Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and Itachi Uchiha to be sent back." said Naruto. The Shinigami had a bright white aura surround him then the mentioned shinobi appeared in the abyss. The group was brought up to speed on why they where their. **"Now, i'll give you five abilities to help you on your journey."** He glowed an ethereal black this time and so did the five people in the 'room'.

When it was over they all could _feel_ the power coursing through their veins. **"Sakura Haruno, You have been given 2x the strength you wielded in the fourth shinobi world war and an earth affinity."** Sakura pumped her fist with a grin. **"Sasuke Uchiha, you have been given the snake sage mode and the chakra reserves equal to four kage."** Sasuke nodded. **"Itachi Uchiha, you are healed of your disease and given the eternal mangekyou sharingan."** Itachi smiled. **"Kakashi Hatake, you have been given the Sharingan blood-line and chakra reserves equal to 4 sannin."** Kakashi eye smiled. **"And Naruto Uzumaki, i gave you the Rinnegan and a kage level reserve of my chakra to use jutsu i will leave you."** Naruto grinned as his eyes changed to the powerful doujutsu.

 **"When i send you back i will speak with your hokage so he knows the situation and helps you properly prepare for your destiny."** Said the Shinigami.

Naruto looked to the others with a glare. "No one tells Neji about this." The others chuckle/giggle.

At this moment the Shinigami made a portal (Think conjuration in skyrim) and had the shinobi and one kunoichi jump through. _**'Good luck mortals, for your journey only gets tougher from here.'**_ Thought death incarnate.

(scene change)

Naruto woke up in his six year old body wearing a black t-shirt, black anbu pants, and dark blue ninja boots. _"Oh my head. Are you there Kurama?"_ Asked the blond. _**"Yea, i'm here kit. An Anbu is on his way to this location, no negative emotions towards you."**_ said the nine tails. Naruto nodded and went to the door and opened it as soon as the masked ninjas feet touched the wooden floor outside of his apartment. "Jiji wants to see me." said the blond 'six' year old to which the Anbu nodded in confirmation. Naruto grabbed the shinobi by her hand. _'The breasts gave it away, damn pervy sage for corrupting me.'_ Thought the time traveling Uzumaki.

The female Anbu used the leaf shunshin to get from the apartment complex to the hokages office.

(scene change)

When they appeared in the office they saw the others that were sent back (in the clothes they wore at the time in cannon) and the hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi (in the hokage robes without the hat)

Hiruzen was the first to do anything, activating the silencing seals. Before anyone could speak though Naruto looked to Sasuke who nodded then disappeared from sight then reappeared with a dead ninja with a blank white mask on. "Just had to kill the fly on the wall." said the younger Uchiha. Naruto walked up to the wall closest to him and used his chakra to shatter the silencing seals before making more. "Their we go, a better silencing seal from the Uzumaki clan." said the blond.

"Now, on to business. As you most likely have already been told by Shinigami-sama we have been sent back in time to right the wrongs of the future and either prevent or win the fourth shinobi world war. What preparations did you get for us?" asked the blond.

Hiruzen pulled out a map and a key chain with four keys on it. "This is a map of Konoha with your mother and fathers property being marked and these are the keys to their , compound. Inside you'll find all of their worldly possessions from clothes to weapons to scrolls to all the money they have saved up over their shinobi careers." said the hokage as he handed the two objects to Naruto who then turned to the others. "We need a plan of action, any ideas?" asked the young Uzumaki.

No one came up with anything so Naruto thought of something. "Ok Kakashi and Sakura are going to join me in the compound, Itachi, i want you to find a way to have your mom and dad agree for Sasuke to come stay with us. I don't care how you do it threats, blackmail, any way necessary besides murder is aloud. Sasuke, once you are with us in the compound you and Kakashi will be focusing on chakra control. Sakura, you'll be focusing on controlling the amount of strength you put in each punch and kick before combing through the Uzumaki/Namikaze library for a fitting taijutsu style." Before Sakura could start the emotional water works over being allowed to learn one of his families styles the blond looked to Itachi. "I want you to train your EMS till it's second nature." said the blond to which the others nodded.

Hiruzen was confused. "And what about you, aren't you going to train to?" asked the old hokage. Naruto grinned at him. "Of course i am, i'm going to finish my Uzumaki seal training then move to learning to use the rinnegan like it's second nature and learn what ever Shinnigami-sama teaches me through scrolls." said the time traveling Uzumaki.

The meeting went on for a little longer, talking on training, future events, and abilities. Soon they all started the plan set up by Naruto to prepare for the future.

(four years later)

The time had come, the coup was to be stopped once again but this time the order was to assassinate only the ring leaders. Now one person was sent to deal with the problem and that person was a ten year old Naruto Uzumaki. The blond was in all black clothes with invisibility seals on them. The list of targets was small consisting of Fugaku Uchiha and the Uchiha elders.

Narutos plan was to sneak in place sealing tags on the targets that when activated stops all vital organs, a quick and pain-less death. He would then collect their bodies and burn them with a small but powerful fire jutsu so no one can steal their eyes.

So that is exactly what Naruto did. When he finally got to the last targets study (Fugaku) he saw the man was dressed for battle. Naruto deactivated his seals on the clothes and stood at full height with an aura of authority about him. "Fugaku Uchiha, for the crimes of treason and attempted assassination of the hokage you are to be killed just like the Uchiha elders." said the ten year old.

Before the man could even move Naruto had used his chakra to burn the seal into the clan heads skin. "Any last words traitor?" asked the boy. Fugaku looked into the rippled eyes of the child no, shinobi who would end his life. "Just a request, please don't kill the Uchiha cal as a whole." begged the man. "I made sure only the ring leaders would be punished." said the blond before activating the seal. As Fugaku died he said two words. "Thank you."

Naruto picked up the body and used a shadow shunshin to get to the woods around the Uchiha district where he burned the body to ash with the fire jutsu. The blond sighed _'Time to debrief with Hokage-sama'_ Thought the young Uzumaki clan head.

 **XXX**

 **AN: Hello everybody and welcome to Back in time.**

 **There isn't much to say about this other then i hope you enjoy.**

 **And as always MCL homies**


End file.
